The Clone of Allheaven/Techniques
Transformations Everything which has ever existed in this starry sky will be remembered, and is imprinted upon the will of the starry sky itself. Allheaven can create something from nothing based on anything in his memory and also transform into any form he remembers. The only downside is that they don't come about naturally and are weaker then their original forms and that six transformations was the limit that this clone could safely utilize. First Transformation While using this form, Allheaven sprouted an additional eight heads, giving him nine. He also began to change shape and size into a gigantic snake that was 3,000,000 meters long. Among the nine heads were men and women, old and young, people and beasts. Faces could also be seen on all the scales on Allheavens body. This appearance is similar to Nine-Headed Tribe. The Nine-Headed Tribe is only Transcendent in terms of fleshly body Second Transformation In this form Allheaven transforms into a dragon with the crown of an Emperor, nine claws, and pitch-black scales and that's why .This Emperor Dragon is not just Transcendent in terms of fleshly body, but also cultivation base.This transformation is also called Emperor Dragon Transformation Third Transformation Here Allheaven looks like a spectral figure wreathed with Ghost qi. Although his facial features weren’t clearly visible, the sinister aura which emanated off of him filled the entire area. It was almost as if he were no longer Allheaven, but instead, another version of Patriarch Vast Expanse. This transformation is also called Ghost Transformation. Fourth Transformation In this transformation, Allheaven's expression distorted, becoming more ferocious than ever. Cracking sounds rang out as razor-sharp bone spurs pierced out through his flesh all over his body. His head also changed, as two long horns grew out.Scales rippled out to cover his flesh, and at the same time, Devil fire burst out, black flames that scorched everything around him. Allheaven’s clone had completely changed, and was now wreathed in raging black flames. He was merely 300 meters tall at this point, but as he hovered there, the Devil qi which swirled around him seemed capable of covering the entire starry sky.He was now The Devil. This transformation is also called Devil Soul Transformation Fifth Transformation Here Allheaven transformed into a giant so large he seemed capable of propping up the Heavens. He was tens of thousands of meters tall, and that didn’t even seem to be the limit of how big he could be, it seemed as if this giant could supercede the starry sky itself. Also his forehead had not nine but ten stars which radiated golden light, making this giant seem like a Heavenly God. In fact, it would be correct to say that he was now The God. This transformation is also called Heavenly God Transformation Sixth Transformation In this form Allheaven was surrounded by vast quantities of Immortal qi and he looked like a middle-aged man. He had no hair on his head or anywhere else on his body, and his expression was completely placid. After appearing, he waved his hand behind him, causing the Heavenly God giant to tremble and then collapse. However, instead of turning into ash, it transformed into a leather cloak.It was leather formed from the skin of the Heavenly God, and as it settled down onto the middle-aged man with the Immortal qi, it made him seem completely cold and ruthless.He was now The Immortal. Seventh Transformation (incomplete) Here Allheaven transformed into the Mountain and Sea Realm, which then hovered there in the starry sky.Because the Mountain and Sea Realm still existed, the fact that Allheaven had transformed into it meant that he was connected to the real version. If he were harmed, it could affect the real Mountain and Sea Realm. This transformation is also called Mountain and Sea Transformation Category:Techniques Category:Divine Abilities Category:Characters' Techniques